


Warmth

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: Quick comfort one shot I wrote for a friend, because don't we all need a little shark man comfort every now and then?





	Warmth

"Love, are you alright?" 

His voice startled you as he poked his head into your room. He slipped past the threshold and quietly closing the door behind him. Making  his way over to your fetally positioned body, he quickly scooped you up into his arms and craddled you close. The sudden movement forcing a yelp out of you. 

Sitting down on your bed, he wiped the stray tears streaming down your cheeks. It was mildly surprising, for being such a large strong creature, his touch was as delicate as a feather. A soft kiss was placed against your forehead as he let you calm down a bit. 

"Now, my Darling, my Dearest Pearl, was has you so upset?" His voice was gentle as his arms craddled you tightly. 

Words spilled from your lips like dropped glass of water as you let all your worries fall onto his lap. Your voice broke and cracked as you tried to get through your explanation, finding the words getting caught in your throat. Even as you let your woes fill his head, his eyes never stopped showing a calming understanding that let you pour it all out. 

As you finished your mild rant and tears threatened your cheeks once more, he kissed your forehead again, "Oh my Love, I'm so sorry such dark feelings and thoughts have invaded the saftey of your mind. I know I can't do much to quell your pain, but I hope that allowing you to vent helped even a little bit." 

You nodded, smiling slightly, "It did. A little." 

"That's good, I'm glad. And you know, if ever feel like this again, you know you can always come to me. Even if all you need is a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you. There is no reason you should suffer alone as you were." He kissed you again, this time his lips lightly brushing yours, "I love you and I will always be here for you, alright?" 

Punctuating his words, he kissed you again, deeper as his arms circled and held you close to his cool skin.

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
